In an increasingly digitally connected world, telecommunication services play a crucial role in the daily operation of businesses and consumers. Telecommunication services commonly used by both businesses and consumers include telephone, network (e.g., Internet) connectivity, and television. These services are typically provided to the customer premises by the telecommunication provider through one or more wired or wireless connections.
Wireless communication connections are particularly popular and are typically provided through a number of types of portable communication devices (e.g., different types of cellular phones, smart phones, etc.). Users of portable communication devices typically carry the devices with them throughout their day-to-day activities. Occasionally, a user may be in a situation in which the user would like to use a portable communication device in an environment where it is not desirable or acceptable to audibly speak into the device. For example, the user may be in a library, a classroom, or other location where talking is discouraged. In such situations, a user may still communicate by typing or keying text messages into their portable communication device (“texting” or “text messaging”). Text messaging, however, can be cumbersome and potentially impersonal.